A Date To Remember
by shirayuki55
Summary: Two couples go out on a date that goes from normal to out of control !


Author's Note-So a couple of things. First, Remember When Chapter 2 will be posted on Saturday. Second, the only reason I keep posting so much is because I'm on School Vacation and the ideas keep flowing. So don't expect this on reguilar weeks, for those I'll be back to every Saturday. One more thing, I've been reading a lot of Bleach Crossover fics lately so there will be one or two references to Twilight.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

How had Ichigo gotten himself into this. Oh yeah, he had been ambushed. It all started two days ago. Orihime had been lecturing Rukia in school about how all she ever did when she came to Karakura was slay hollows; she never had any fun.

So she had suggested that Ichigo take her to an arcade. Naturally he had said no, no matter how much Rukia pouted. But later his guard had been down. She just wouldn't shut-up, and he would've said yes to anything if he could just go to sleep.

And that's how he found himself sitting in front of the raven-haired, violet-eyed midget that was his girlfriend playing Tekken at said arcade with his temper slowly on the rise. "Damn it Rukia will you stop doing that," he cried suddenly slamming the controler down. "No way, these chainsaws are awesome," she replied demurely. "Besides its not my fault that the devil guy your using sucks."

"He does not suck, your just a cheater," he protested hotly. "Excuses excuses, the fact is i'm still kicking your ass," she gloated. Ichigo growled dangerously and then attacked the buttons with new fervor.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Shiki was wondering why he was there. Oh right, to see the smile of his beautiful girlfriend. She wasn't use to doing normal fun things so he had taken her here for a day of fun. With flowing golden-blonde hair and dazling red eyes, said girlfriend stood next to him eying a machine curiously. "What's this game called again Shiki," Arcueid asked.

"It's called Whack-a-Mole," he told her. "You just take this mallet and hit the moles when they pop up." "Oh really," Arcueid said taking the mallet from him. "So how do you know when the moles will, ahhh." The moles had popped up suddenly, effectively scaring her.

Of course, to be scared when you were a super dangerously strong vampire was not a good thing. Arcueid had smashed the moles with such force that they came out of the other side of the machine completely broken. The loud bang caused all but one couple to look up from what they were doing. Shiki looked embarrased, while Arcueid looked sheepish. "Oops, sorry but it scared me," Arcueid said quietly. "That's, okay," Shiki reassured hesitantly. He should have known better. "Come on Arc, let's go try something, else."

The couple that hadn't looked up were still engaged in a fierce argument. "Wow, either I must be really good for a beginner or you just plain suck," Rukia remarked flipantly, watching in satisfaction as Ichigo's face turned red. "Why you little,,," But he was interrupted by the beeping of Rukia's Soulpager. "Shit, not now," Rukia exclaimed disappointedly. She was having so much fun and she didn't want to leave.

But it was her duty as a Soulreeper, she was obligated to go hunt Hollows. That is, unless... A sugary smile bloomed on Rukia's face as she turned her now puppy dog pleading eyes on her unsuspecting boyfriend. "Hey Ichi, do you think you could take care of it," she asked in a saccharine sweet voice. "What's with all this Ichi nonsense all of a sudden, what happened to strawberry and carrot top?" he asked suspiciously. "Okay, forget asking nicely, get your butt in gear before it fully appears," Rukia cried pushing him ruffly away.

"I never said I would go," Ichigo mumbled, but nevertheless his feet were moving towards the door. "Hey wait," Rukia called out. "What is it now," he cried stalking back to her side. "You forgot this." And with that, she pulled him down by his collar and kissed him hard. Their tongues briefly wrestled for dominance before Rukia pulled away, a blush lighting her cheeks from the public display of affection. "Now you can go."

On the other side of the room, Arcueid was animatedly playing a Mario game. "This is so amazing," she was telling Shiki. "This little guy is completely under my control." He said nothing, just basking in the sight of her having fun. Suddenly, her hands stilled on the controls as a troubled look clouded her face.

"What's wrong Arcueid," he asked worriedly. "I sense a dead Apostle nearby," she said somberly. "What, but I thought we got rid of all of those," he exclaimed. "Apparently not, and now we have to go after it."

"Aww, and I was having so much fun," she said pouting. Shiki's heart went out to her. "Arc, why don't you stay here and I'll handle it," he suggested. "Really, thank you Shiki," she said beaming. She warmly embraced him before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Be careful please."

Ichigo leaped from rooftop to rooftop, never noticing the young man who ran right below him. Soon enough, he came to a clearing. Jumping down, Ichigo expected to see a Hollow. But all he saw was a freaky looking guy.

What he did not know was that it was an Apostle. However, he could tell right away that it wasn't human. The question is, is it evil? That determines whether I kill it or not, he thought. His decision was made when the weirdo shot at a passerbyer with his fangs bared.

With a quick flash-step, he was in front of the freak with his sword out. Without further thought, he released a Getsuga Tensho. The thing then disintegrated into specks of dust, which then floated away on the wind. Just a few feet away, Shiki stood facing the Hollow.

Although he didn't know what it was, there was no doubt in his mind that it wasn't human. He wasn't sure that his power would work on it, but he decided to give it a try. Swiftly removing his glasses and taking out his knife in one motion, Shiki proceeded to sever the Hollow's lines in three strikes. With one final howl, the Hollow split apart before completely vanishing.

With both battles over the two young men turned to finally acknowledge each other. "Who the hell are you and what the hell was that?" Ichigo demanded. "I could ask you the same things," Shiki replied. "Oh, a smart guy huh. Well maybe I'll just have to make you talk," Ichigo threatened. "Bring it on," Shiki replied.

Back at the arcade, two certain women had very bad feelings in the pits of there stomachs. Together they bolted up from their respective games and rushed out the door, neither noticing the other. Back in the clearing, the two men were having a stare-off. Both were wondering if they could take the other.

Tired of just standing there, Ichigo drew his sword while Shiki took off his glasses. Before either of them could make a move, two blurred streaks of motion shot at them. "Ichigo stop, he has death perception," Rukia cried jumping in front of her boyfriend. "Don't do it Shiki, he's a Soulreeper," Arcueid exclaimed shielding him protectively.

While both boys stood looking at each other dumbstruck, the girls finally saw each other. "Is that you Arc?" Rukia asked excitedly. "Hey Ruru, long time no see," Arcueid said happily. Leaving the sides of their boyfriends, the two embraced. "Wait, you two know each other?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded. "How is this possible?" Shiki wondered.

But the girls ignored them, too lost in their own world. "So Lady Kuchiki, Lieutenant huh, how does that feel?" Arcueid asked staring at Rukia's armband. "Pretty good, but what about you Tsukihime, how have you been?" Rukia inquired. "I've been great." "Did you kill Roa?" "Yeah, what about you have you killed Aizen?" "Just a few months ago."

As the girls talked, the boys were starting to become impatient. Predictably Ichigo lost it first. "Hey, Rukia what the hell is going on here," he exploded, jerking Rukia away from Arcueid. While Shiki agreed with Ichigo, he didn't much care for his aditude and considered going over and helping Rukia. But he soon found out that she could take care of herself.

Pulling away from Ichigo and swiftly raising her foot, Rukia kicked him in the gut. He doubled over coughing while Rukia stood over him fuming. Arcueid burst out laughing. "You haven't changed one bit Ruru." "Listen up you idiot," Rukia shouted.

"It's obvious that Arc and I know each other so why don't you just calm down." "Yeah, let's go somewhere and get something to eat while we talk this out," Arcueid suggested to a hopelessly confsued Shiki. "I'm in," Rukia said helping Ichigo up. The boys remained quiet but obediently followed their girlfriends.

A few minutes later, the two couples sat sharing a booth in a restaurant. "So, let's have the story," Shiki spoke up. Ichigo was still brooding over his un-called-for treatment earlier. So much for caring. "Why don't you start Ruru," Arcueid suggested. "Sure."

"First things first, my name is Rukia Kuchiki and this is my boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki and we are Soulreepers," Rukia began looking at Shiki and gesturing to herself and Ichigo. "Soulreepers are beings who aren't really alive who posess spiritual powers which they use to help souls pass on to the Soulsociety. We also hunt down Hollows; mutated evil souls that seek to devour the souls of innocent humans and any other weak being." "You mean that thing I fought earlier was a Hollow?" Shiki questioned. "Yeah," Ichigo answered. "Even though I'm a Soulreeper, I'm still human. Just thought you should know."

"Now who and what are you guys?" he asked. "Don't be rude Ichigo," Rukia admonished. He sighed. "Well I guess this is my cue, I'm Arcueid Brunestud and this is my boyfriend Shiki Tohno," Arcueid began. "I am a True Ancestor vampire and Shiki is... "Wait you mean like those guys we met in Forks?" Ichigo interrupted.

"No, Arc is nothing like them and I thought I told you not to be rude," Rukia shouted jabbing Ichigo in the ribs. "Go on Arc." "Right, anyway Shiki is a human who has the power of Mystic eyes of death perception," "Which reminds me, how did you know my power?" Shiki asked Rukia. "There have been other humans like you that are in Soulsociety history, which I learned about when I attended the Academy," she answered. "And if you were wondering about how I knew that you were a Soulreeper Ichigo, it was because you had robes like Rukia's," Arcueid spoke up.

"About that, how do you guys know each other?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah, when did this happen?" Shiki added. "Oh me and Ruru go way back, she's like my little sister," Arc said proudly. "Arc's like my best friend and big sister all in one package," Rukia said beaming. "Anyway, I was on my first trip to the world of the living with Kiyone and Sentaro and I got lost." "While I had just woken up from one of my long slumbers and was hunting Roa, when I came upon a certain Soulreeper." "And the rest is history," Rukia said waving her hand with a flourish.

Again, Ichigo and Shiki said nothing, just looking back and forth between the two happy girls. "Hey Ruru, we should do that," Arcueid said pointing to a sign for a contest. It entailed two people teaming up to eat a two-head sized burger, and if they won they would get their pictures on the wall. "Let's do it," Rukia said enthusiastically waving over their waitor.

"Rukia, I don't think that..." "Arc, maybe you shouldn't..." But it was too late. The waitor had returned with their challenge, and the girls were already digging in. Five minutes later they were posing with their arms around each other, huge smiles of triumph on their faces as the owner of the restaurant took their picture. "Congratulations and come again," the owner called to the foursome as they exited.

After walking aimlessly for awhile, they soon found themselves at a deserted playground. Ichigo and Shiki took a seat on a bench while Rukia and Arcueid skipped off to play. Slowly, the two boys became friends and told each other about their respective histories with the girls. "Wow, I can't believe you kicked her man," Shiki remarked. "Well I can't believe you killed her," Ichigo retorted.

Meanwhile, the girls were chatting on a seesaw. "Don't break that with your super-strength Arc," Shiki cautioned. "I won't, jeesh," she snapped. "Anyway Ruru, I can't believe he went all the way to the Soulsociety to save you, although I'm glad he did." "I know," Rukia said. "But what about you, after everything Shiki just found out he still helped you defeat that first vampire guy who's name I can't seem to remember," "It's not important, but yeah I know. Without him, I might have died then and there." "Then I'm glad he was there."

Still chatting, the girls moved to the swings. The guys watched as they swung higher and higher. "Arc, check this out," Rukia called out. Gracefully flinging her body off the swing, she flew through the air going a few feet away before stopping her momentum completely and turning back to face the still swinging Arcueid while levitating. "Showoff," Arcueid shouted while laughing. "Okay then, how about this." Jumping off while the swing was in its upward motion, she soared through the air, did a backflip and then landed nimbly on a high tree branch. "Impressive," Rukia said laughing right back.

The guys continued to watch their girlfriends play while marveling at how similar they were. Both were connected to the moon in some way, both were princesses, and when it came to human customs, they were both hopelessly naive, always curious, and found great joy in everything that they did. After about ten more minutes, they called the girls back to their sides.

"I know your having fun Ruk but we should really return to Karakura now," Ichigo said. Rukia pouted but said nothing. "Yeah it is getting pretty late, we should return as well Arc," Shiki told her. She however, verbalized her sorrow. "But I'm having so much fun." "I know and I'm sorry, but we have to go," he said soothingly. "Okay."

"Until we meet again, Arc," Rukia said hugging her friend. "Sure thing Ruru, hopefully not too long this time okay," Arcueid said returning the hug. "Okay." "Bye," Rukia and Ichigo said with a wave. "Bye," Arcueid and Shiki said waving right back. And with that, the two couples parted ways, not likely to ever forget the fun weirdness that had been their day.

Author's Note-Well, hoped you liked it. I wanted to do some other things with it but, well, you know. Did you know that both Rukia and Arcueid have the same English voice actor? Michelle Ruff rules. Anyway, reviews would be nice.


End file.
